


Difficulties

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Elounor, F/M, Haylor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are dealing with different difficulties containing beards and jealousy during their visit in New York City. Totally inspired by the recent events this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so sorry if there are some grammar errors or spelling.

”Are you going out again?” Harry asked Louis as he woke up by the shuffling of the covers and the loss of warmth; he saw his boyfriend walking towards the door wearing a purple t-shirt, black trousers and a grey beanie. Louis turned around and looked at Harry; his gaze was a bit glazed. 

“Yeah, I have to. Modest just called me”, Louis replied with a sad looking face, he went back to Harry and sat down beside him. Harry felt his usual smiling face turn into a disapproving grimace.

“Why? You were with _her_ just a couple of hours ago”, he said, his voice dripping with jealously. He gripped Louis wrist tightly and kissed his knuckles. “I don’t want you to go. Lie down beside me, please? I don’t want to be alone again.” Harry added and gave Louis a sad look. 

Louis bit his lips and shook his head; his heart sinking in his chest. “I have to, otherwise they will get angry with me”, he said sadly and Harry’s grip around his wrist grew tighter. 

“You’re mine…” Harry suddenly growled and gave Louis cheek a hard kiss. Louis chuckled a little and nodded, smiling widely at Harry.

“Yes, I’m yours. Only yours”, he said and Harry released his wrist. “I will text you as soon as I’m finished, okay love?” Louis added and forced a smile at Harry.

Harry nodded. “Do so…” he said and Louis left the room; leaving a jealous and sad Harry behind his wake.

-

 _I’m finished now, love. On my way back to the hotel xx_ – Harry’s phone buzzed.

Harry smiled happily, four hours had gone by and he hadn’t been able to sleep without Louis arms around him. He heard the door open and Louis came inside, his face weary.  
“I’m glad I’m finally here”, he murmured as Harry’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

“I’m glad you’re finally here. I hate it when you go away with _her_ ”, Harry murmured, his voice still filled with jealousy. 

“I know, I know love”, Louis replied softly and leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder for a while, just enjoying his warmth and presence. “But you don’t have to be jealous; you know I belong to you and no one else. I’m yours forever, remember that?” Louis murmured softly and pecked Harry’s lips tenderly. Harry smiled but his eyes were still black of jealously.

“I think I need to show who you really belong to”, Harry murmured, his voice dark. Louis looked at him for a moment, his curls were messy the way Louis loves them, his lips were red and his cheeks wore a rosy red color.

Louis felt blood rushing down to his lower parts as Harry gripped his hands around his waist and pulled him down on the bed, lying on top of him.   
“Off with this”, Harry murmured, his fingers gripped around the top of the beanie and threw it aside to the floor.   
“And then… off with this…” Harry’s breath was like a warm breeze wafting against Louis neck, it drove him crazy.

Harry’s lean fingers took hold of Louis T-shirt and with one easy pull; the purple T-shirt had joined the beanie on the floor. Louis gasped when the cold air struck his hot skin but it was soon replaced by Harry’s warm chest pressing against him. He felt Harry’s lips kissing their way from the notch in his throat and down to the side of his neck. He moaned when Harry’s lips sucked harshly around a piece of skin and pushed himself against Harry when Harry trailed his tongue around the sensitive spot.   
Harry left his marks of owning on almost every inch of skin and when he was done with his marking, he kissed Louis lips softly while trailing his fingertips slowly over Louis sensitive neck.

“I love you”, Harry murmured softly and placed a soft kiss on Louis cheeks.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s nose tip.

“And I love you Harry.”

Harry got off Louis and lay down beside him and wrapped his long arms around Louis smaller body, drew him closer to his chest.

“I can finally sleep” Harry murmured softly close to Louis ear and Louis chuckled softly.

“Me too…” he said and they both fell asleep.

-

“Louis… It’s bad news…” Harry said hollowly as he entered their shared hotel room. It was one week left before they were going to New York and everything had actually been fine with rehearsals and the small amount of day-offs they had had. Louis had actually been in a good mood the whole week and he was looking forward to perform at Madison Square Garden, it would be one hell of a performance.

“What Hazza? What do you mean?” Louis asked worriedly and walked to him and held his hands tightly, kissing his cheek softly. “We’re going to have so much fun next week, please tell me what’s wrong?” Louis added when Harry didn’t answer. His green eyes were staring down at the floor.

“I… They…” Harry’s voice was thick, “They… I mean… Marco or whoever it was, I don’t even remember… He told me I’m going to ‘date’ Taylor Swift next week. I need to be with her on the day before our performance at Madison Square Garden when our parents are visiting and I need to be with her in the evenings at her hotel…” Harry’s eyes were now filled with tears.

Louis just stared at Harry with big eyes. He hadn’t counted with this **at all** ; he was the one that took the pain with having a beard, he was the one that was going to sacrifice himself for Harry, he was the one that should be taking everything! Why did they do this?!

“B-but… They… They promised me you would never go through this. They promised me Harry!” Louis blurted out, tears burning in his eyes. Harry put his arms around Louis and hugged him tightly. “I was the one that was going to take the pain for the both of us! I was the one!” Louis almost screeched, Harry tightened his grip around him.

“Hush…” Harry murmured soothingly and kissed the top of Louis head. ”I know they promised but there have been too much gay rumors surrounding me lately since I’m ‘single’ and they need them to go away by giving me a ‘girlfriend’ or more of a one night stand”, Harry whispered and kissed Louis forehead.

Louis buried his face in Harry’s chest, his body started shivering from sobbing and Harry held him even tighter while he started crying as well.

They never held their promises.

-

“Please Harry, please don’t go. Please, please…” Louis begged as Harry was on his way out of their hotel room. It was their day off and Harry was going to be with Taylor for the rest of the day while the other boys were going to meet up with their families.

Harry tried to gulp away the growing lump in his throat and shook his head.   
“I have to Louis, just as you have to go to _her_ tomorrow before MSG,” he murmured and hugged Louis tightly; he buried his nose in Louis messy hair and drew his lovely scent deep into his lungs.

“But I don’t want to see you with _her_ ; I don’t want the magazines to tell you how big of a manwhore and engagement destroyer you are. I don’t want them to write how you used her for sex. Please please please Harry, don’t leave. I can’t deal with seeing you with her, please.” Louis voice was a broken whisper but it still dripped with jealousy.

“I have to Lou, I have to. I hate it and I would rather not do it but I have to. You know what happens if I don’t…” Harry murmured and kissed each of Louis fingers tenderly while looking at him with eyes glinting with tears.

“But they promised Harry… They promised…” Louis murmured, staring down at the floor. Harry put his index finger under Louis chin and lifted it so Louis was facing Harry. 

“Hey, hey. Louis. Look at me. I love you and only you. You’re my everything, okay?” he smiled and kissed Louis tenderly. “I need to go, see you later”, Harry added before releasing Louis and giving him a longing gaze before going out of the hotel room.

Louis sunk down on their bed with Harry’s pajamas shirt and hugged it tightly while tears of anger and sorrow streamed down his cheeks.

-

“Guys! It’s Christmas tomorrow!” Louis slurred with a beer can in his hands to some fans that was standing outside the pub he and Eleanor had gone to. He was wasted out of his wits, his whole world was blurry and spinning and he almost couldn’t remember who he was but he didn’t care. Nothing made any sense anymore now when Harry was gone. It was his birthday tomorrow and Harry wasn’t going to be with him.

“It’s Christmas tomorrow and I’m going to be alone!” slurred Louis and wobbled on his feet. Eleanor placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him to their waiting taxi. The taxi driver drove them to One Direction’s hotel and Eleanor helped Louis inside where Harry waited.

“Go to sleep Louis, everything will be all right, see you tomorrow”, she whispered worriedly and kissed his cheek quickly before she went out of the hotel.

Louis slumped down on the bed beside a now awake Harry and buried his face into the pillow. Harry quickly got off the bed and drew off Louis clothes and shoes, only leaving his boxers on. He put the blanket around him and took the broken Louis into his arms, singing his favorite lullaby until he fell asleep.

-

“I can’t fucking deal with this Harry! Look at this!” Louis shouted and threw a newspaper down on the table. On the cover there was a picture of Harry and Taylor with yellow font screaming: 

“Harry going out with Taylor but leaving her with a broken heart!”

Harry plainly stared at it and bit his lips, he didn’t know what to say, he was used to this by now even though he hated being portrayed as a manwhore.

“I’m going to them now! I will fucking sue them!” Louis growled furiously and put on his grey beanie and sunglasses, he put his hand on the handle ready to go out but Harry’s soft hand wrapped around Louis wrists.

“No baby. No… You know what happened to Rebecca? We can’t let that happen to us. We will just have to continue to endure this, okay? I’m used to this image right now”, Harry murmured and drew Louis close to his chest. Louis was stiff in his arm from fury.

“B-but I don’t want them to continue like this! I don’t want them to keep portraying you as a manwhore and engagement destroyer. You’re not like that, not at all”, Louis said, his voice only a whisper as he was getting emotional.

“I know Louis, I don’t want this to continue either but we just have to endure it like we always do, okay? Everything will be all right. We will go through this somehow… We have to stay strong, like our fans are telling us. Okay?” Harry tried to assure him while he traced his fingertips over Louis arm.

Louis stiff body softened a bit as Harry touched him. “Yes… Yes… But it’s just so hard… I can’t deal with you being with _her_ and you being portrayed as something you aren’t…”

“I’m fed up with it too Lou, I really am. But we have to endure, it’s the only thing we can do.” Harry murmured and brought his lips unto Louis’, kissing them softly and tenderly, his hand went to the backside of Louis head; his fingers digging into the chestnut colored hair.

Louis tippy-toed and put his arms around Harry’s neck and put every piece of his love into the kiss, warm, wet streams touched his face as the both of them were crying sorrowfully while their lips crashed desperately against each other, hoping for a better tomorrow.


End file.
